


Playing Fair

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: The origin of Sombra's teddy bear.





	Playing Fair

“No Sombra. I’m going to puke all over you if we do that again,” you complained, leaning against her as you tried to stop the world spinning as you got off the roller coaster.

“Hey that’s your fault for eating so much cotton candy, cariño!” she laughed, leading your staggering form through the fair. You apologised to the several people you bashed into in your dizzied state. You slammed into Sombra’s back as she suddenly came to a stop.

“Sombra what the hell?” you exclaimed. But she didn’t seem to hear you. The girl was fixated. You followed her gaze to a stuffed bear hanging from the roof of the shooting gallery.

“I need it,” she whispered.

“Uhhh…You know these things are fixed, right?”

“I need it,” she repeated, squeezing your hand before turning around, jumping up and down with excitement, “And since I can’t hack this…will you win it for me?”

You didn’t want to disappoint. Especially when she gave you that puppy-dog look. As soon as you let out a resigned sigh she knew she had you wrapped around her little finger. You slammed the money down on the counter, much to the delight of the sleezy looking stall owner. You picked up the gun and leant over the counter to steady your aim. You felt Sombra lean down to your level.

“Ehhh…Cariño? Your aim is terrible?” she mumbled.

“No it’s not,” you assured your significant other before firing.

The pellet launched into the stall owners shin and he immediately collapsed, clutching his leg and howling in pain. You threw down the gun and reached up to rip the bear down. Grabbing Sombras hand you take off, dragging her through the hordes of people, the two of you laughing the entire time.

It was only until you were at the edge of the fair that the pair of you stopped to catch your breath. It only took one look for you to descent into a fit of laughter once more. Once the humour had worn off a bit you handed Sombra your prize.

“I can’t believe you did that!” she giggled, holding her bear close.

“I can’t believe you said that it can’t be hacked. You’re the one always telling me that everything can be hacked and-“

“And everyone!” she completed, pulling you in for a kiss.


End file.
